Sinister Snake event
"Sinister Snake" Event Have you ever looked Death straight into the eye? Well now you have the perfect chance, as Medusas - the most renowned sculpture specialists - have decided to drop by. Their sinister hissing can now be heard in all four corners of Emporea. The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to raid the event camps (and Portals) in order to collect the event basic "currency": '''Tangled Snakes, '''necessary for obtaining event items and objects. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). * '''Medusa's Hideout' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: Arachnids, Frostguards. Loot: ** 9 - 11 Tangled Snakes ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** chance to find rune of earth ** random resource type * War Monument - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: Arachnids, Frostguards. Loot: ** 13 - 16 Tangled Snakes ** chance to find valuable, rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find rune of earth or water ** random resource type * Snake Pit - Extreme camp (??? level), 5 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: Arachnids, Frostguards. Loot: ** can only be attacked by Multi-Attack! *** If 5 or more players raid this camp each receives 25 - 30 Tangled Snakes + one of them has a 100% chance to capture a Medusa ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** dynamic rune drop – chance to find the highest rune currently available in the game world ** random resource type Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Medusa's Hideout. * Rune of water (III) can be found in War Monument, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in War Monument. * Rune of fire can be found in Snake Pit, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) or (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Snake Pit Event Items Tangled Snake -''' Main event currency, used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Tangled Snakes in the Inventory to display the Event shop. All Portals have 20% chance to drop 1 Tangled Snake. . 'Statue of Snake -' special event building which you can purchase in the Event shop and construct in your city. This building gives you an additional '''300 Upkeep for each level (max. 25 levels) and remains in your city even after the event ends. . Event Shop Click on Tagled Snakes in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Medusa unit - 150 Tangled Snakes # Ring of the Mighty Kotzian - 250 Tangled Snakes # Snake Eyes - 250 Tangled Snakes # Orb of Thousand Lives - 500 Tangled Snakes # Statue of Snake - 100 Tangled Snakes # Sash of Knives - 250 Tangled Snakes # 3 runes - 80 Tangled Snakes - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Units Medusa - '''Medusas can be either bought from the Event Shop for 150 Tangled Snakes or they can be found in Snake Pit camp - if 5 or more players attack the Snake Pit via a Mass Attack, one of them will get the Medusa unit. Stats: * upkeep: 75 * damage: 1500 (physical) * HP: 4000 * regeneration: 30 * resistance: 20 (fire) * Special Ability: Stone Gaze - Each Medusa instantly kills 5 enemy units at the end of each round. * '''WARNING! Unlike other event units, Medusas are NOT immortal! ' Event Artifacts '''1. Ring of the Mighty Kotzian '- 250 Tangled Snakes, Rare ring. Stats: * Spell Damage +5% (+3%) * Effect of spells cast on you + 7% (+3%) '2. Snake Eyes '- 250 Tangled Snakes, Rare armor. Stats: * Resource production +6% (+3%) * Research speed +6% (+3%) '3. Orb of Thousand Lives '- 500 Tangled Snakes, Unique ring. Stats: * Building cost -4% (-4%) * Building speed +4% (+4%) * Training cost -5% (-2%) . 4. Sash of Knives''' - 250 Tangled Snakes, Rare belt. Stats':' * HP bonus +4 % (+2 %) * Experience bonus +2 % (+2 % with each additional level) . 5. Heavy crossbow – 375 Tangled Snakes, Legendary weapon. Stats: * Damage: +7% (+7%) * HP: +3% (+3%) * Multiresistance: +6% (+4%) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - Who spends the most Tangled Snakes in the Event Shop! Event achievements: ' # Amount of spent Tangled Snakes # Level of Sandals of thousand lives # Amount of Medusas in the army Event Quest List Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches: "'Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic "Spend" in condition - can be both: in the Event shop & spent in an attack (Pearl amulets "transformed" to Frutti di mare)